


Wish-穿越 《WW84》

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: 短篇合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564582





	Wish-穿越 《WW84》

被Ned（对！又是这个背锅侠😅）拉去看DC的新电影《WW84》时，Peter是不愿意的。  
作为经常被人拿出来比较的两个最大的超英团体，说实话，谁又会有多喜欢对方呢？虽然神奇女侠确实长得漂亮，看上去赏心悦目，可那又怎样？  
已经做好了陪看一一全场只喝可乐吃爆米花准备的Peter 在看到Diana和Steve重逢时被深深震动了。而当Lord成为许愿石并让别人对他许愿时， Peter着了魔似的地对屏幕里的他伸出手，嘴里低喃着：“我希望Mr.Stark重新回到我身边，永不分离。”  
“别开玩笑了兄弟！你知道那不可能。” Ned笑嘻嘻地咬着吸管转过头来，却发现坐在身边的Peter了无踪影。他打了个寒颤，深吸一口冰可乐硬逼自己打消了脑中突然涌现的荒谬念头，“应该是上厕所了，对，一定是这样，又不是玄幻电影！”  
Ned扭过头，把注意力重新沉进电影中。此时他的好兄弟Peter却单手抱着爆米花桶，出现在复古的纽约街头。  
望着川流不息的方头汽车，一群群奇装异服戴蛤蟆镜杀马特造型的年轻人，他呆愣在原地，默默 傻傻地往嘴里送爆米花。  
一辆火红的野马敞篷跑车甩尾划了道折线险险从Peter旁边擦过，惊鸿一瞥，那年轻的司机戴了一副80年代最流行的夸张大黑蛤蟆镜一一还是红框的。  
Peter手中的爆米花桶掉落，爆米花洒了一地，他本人却恍然未觉，心中一动，拔腿向着那辆车消失的地方奔去。  
亏他有蜘蛛感应，追着跑过两个街区，远远地听到前面传来争论声，Peter加快脚步奔去，终于看到红色敞篷跑车停在路边。原来前边多车连环相撞，两个小朋友流着血和泪相携坐在路中间。Peter听他们的对话得出结论，貌似是那些车为了躲避他们而连环相撞，但最终也没能幸免碰倒了他们，所幸没有生命危险。  
先前那戴红边墨镜的男青年想送他们去医院，有些司机和路人因为怕破坏现场拦着不让他去，立场不同的两拨人唇枪舌剑争论不休。  
“这么多目击者，一时半会儿救护车又未必能到，我可以作为证人带这两位小朋友跟他先去医院，大家守在现场等警察，稍后到医院找我们录口供。这样可以吗？”Peter上前一手一个轻松捞住小朋友，抱着建议。  
红边墨镜青年挑挑眉，率先坐回车上发动引擎，待Peter三两句取得大家认可，抱两位小朋友在后座坐好，也不啰嗦，夸张的车尾灯仅余红色残影，如闪电般消失在众人眼前。  
到医院红边墨镜青年主动给挂了急诊又垫交费用，看着孩子被推进去检查包扎，Peter暗自松了口气，对他笑了笑：  
“多亏有你在，否则他们还不知道要流着血在那儿等多久，你人真好！”  
“你认识他们？”红边墨镜青年状似无意地问。  
“不认识，” Peter耸耸肩，“你不也不认识？”  
那人摊手🤷🏻♂️却没提离开。  
“我，其实我刚到这里，” Peter舔舔嘴唇，言语间有些窘迫，“冒昧地问，你知道哪里能租到房子吗？”  
“一个人？”那人上下打量了他一番问。  
“对。” Peter飞快地点点头。  
“你可以住到我那里去，我有空房间可以免费让你住。”过了几秒钟后，红边墨镜青年下了决定。  
“你太好了，谢谢！”Peter上前双手抓他右手握住上下摇，“帮我解决了大问题，请问您贵姓？”  
那人撇撇嘴，却没有抽回手。用左手摘下眼镜，“Tony Stark。”  
“I⋯ I'm Peter，Peter Parker．”Peter紧张地涨红了脸，眯起闪烁着星光的大眼睛目光灼灼地望向年轻的Tony。  
“Peter，你练马拉松的吗？”Tony最终还是甩开了Peter的手，插进裤兜。  
“不是，”Peter疑惑地摇摇头，“为什么这么问？”  
Tony看了他一眼又戴上眼镜，“距车祸现场几分钟前，我似乎在两个街区外差点碰上你。”  
“Emm，你一定是搞错了，那根本不可能！”Peter摸摸鼻子转移话题，“你看那两个警察是不是在找我们？”  
Tony没有搭话，和Peter做完笔录后一起返回了他的房子。  
“你不和父母一起住？”Peter皱着眉问。  
“你和父母一起住？那你是个乖宝宝，”Tony拉开窗帘，外面一派繁华景象，他打开窗深吸了口车水马龙的喧嚣烟火气，“我在家里又没人答理，刚考上MIT的硕士研究生，马上就要去学校了。所以你可以一直住在这里，权当帮我看房子 ，当然一一水电费你要自己付。”  
“你不怕我是个坏人？”Peter接过他递来的棉被边铺床边问。  
“让我仔细看看。”年轻的Tony一把抓过Peter，挑起他下颔，视线在他脸上来回逡巡。  
Peter屏住呼吸小心地一寸寸打量Tony，眼中的热切几乎要化做实质滴下来。直到被放开时，心脏还跳得飞快。  
“我又没欺负你，干嘛一副要哭的样子！”Tony被烫伤般推开他，迅速别过头向外走去，“要是你这种傻瓜都能当坏人，我只能相信世界末日到了！”  
“Emm，你看起来像个未成年，不会因为这个才总戴着墨镜吧？”Peter跟在男青年身后没话找话，“你是不是个偷了家里钱出来挥霍的富二代？有驾照吗？奉劝你早点回家和父母承认错误，以免被打屁股！”  
“要你管！而且我像赚不到钱的男人？再啰嗦就别跟着我！”Tony气哼哼地说着却并没有回头赶他走，反而带他去吃了午饭。  
Peter高兴极了，脸上一直洋溢着幸福的笑容说个不停。虽然遇到的不是他认识的Tony，但十五岁的宝宝Tony也足够让他开心快乐，因为他终于比他大了，还有能力帮助他和别人，在这个年代重操超英旧业，做他的纽约好临居。  
话虽如此，Peter在Tony面前仍然像个晚辈，不论谈吐还是谈专业课都不堪一击。为此Peter偷偷总结：智商爆表跳级读书的天才果然和我等凡人全无可比性！  
两人一起住了几天，相处甚欢。思考问题的方式相似，一个眼神就配合默契，吃东西都不挑，同样喜欢拆解组装电子设备⋯在外人看来，他们的关系像认识了十年的老友一样亲密，一天天过得幸福快乐。  
直到这天电视上报道Lord掌控了全世界一半的石油，他又不断会见商界大亨，听他们许愿。  
Peter再也坐不住了，跟Tony辞行要去华盛顿。  
“你确定能见到他？见到他做什么，嗯～劝他不要再无休止地兼并别人的企业？还是收集他违法的罪证送他进监狱？连WW都做不到的事情，你有把握做到？”Tony冷静地一个问题接一个问题，把Peter逼进墙角。  
Peter内心纠结，却也没太大挣扎。毕竟他明白这是WW的主场，她才能改变目前的不利状态，他会来这儿只因许愿想见这个男人，仅此而已。  
闭上眼深吸了口气恢复正常的Peter完美错过之前Tony眼中的不忍，谢过别扭转开身子的Tony后，他离开家出去打工。  
连锁批萨店的外卖员是个好选择，赚钱和扮演纽约好邻居两不误。但是明显地，这几天出意外的老板更多了，有很多人失业加入打砸抢的行列，Peter比之前更忙了，往往晚上回家就是深夜，早上出门前也见不到Tony，又伤久不愈，身心俱疲。  
他无数次告诫自己再也不多管闲事，早点回去还能和Tony一起吃晚饭，哪怕坐在一起什么都不干也好一一临了还是义无反顾冲上去，每天徘徊在理智和热血之间，饱受煎熬。  
情况一天比一天差，这天好容易休息，Peter忍着伤痛和Tony在玩电视游戏，外面终于起了骚动。大马路上堵车水泄不通，到处抢劫放火，好多女人和孩子在悲鸣哭泣。Peter无心游戏，整个人几乎贴在了沿街那面玻璃窗上，皱着眉嘴巴开阂了几次，手指捏的玻璃窗的保险几欲变形，却不愿错过身后的Tony说出的每一个有意无意的字眼。  
室内突然安静下来，Peter的呼吸声却越来越重。  
“Hi，Spider-man～”  
身后传来的腔调是那样熟悉， Peter迅速扭过头，震惊地望着男人，眼眶里滚动着湿润的红色。  
Tony双手抱胸，微扬下巴指向窗外。  
像被打开了某个开关， Peter再不犹豫，接住Tony丢过来的东西，拉开窗直接跳下去的同时武装上战衣，释放出蛛丝从天而降拯救慌乱踩踏的人群。  
只是他的灵活性和力量都大打折扣，即使身着功能强大的纳米战衣也不能改善能力流失带来的严重后果，连Tony抛给他的数管蛛网液用光得也比平常快了一倍。虽然早就发现了不对劲，比如本来一天就好的伤迟迟不愈，Peter始终不敢去面对。  
终于被一群持械斗殴的亡命之徒合龙围殴，Peter抱头倒下，咬牙强撑。  
到处一片混乱，当Tony鸣枪吓跑了那群人拉起Peter跑到无人处，Peter再也支持不住坐到地上。  
“我们的终点站到了。”背身站立的Tony说。  
“不！比起终局之战，现在根本不算什么！我马上去阻止Lord！你知道我可以的！”Peter解除面部武装，挣扎着就要爬起来，却腿脚发软，几次没有成功。  
“命运早已在暗中为给你的馈赠标好了价码，不是吗？Peter？”Tony转过身，居高临下望着无助的Peter，就像每次拯救他时一样严肃。  
泪意上涌，Peter忍了又忍，不去听越来越近的骚乱杂声，固执地说：  
“可是谁都不能替代你！我一定能找到办法，我们在一起不好吗？你过得不开心吗？我不要回到梦里才能见到你的日子，我已经快喘不过气来了⋯”  
Tony沉默地撇过头，状似不屑，捏紧的拳头却在微微颤抖。为了隐藏压抑在眼底的激烈情感，他敛下长睫用漫不经心的语气说：  
“雏鸟情结并不适合你，小朋友。没有我还有老冰块和其他超英在。你的新战衣已经超过了我，而且我猜你一定交了小女朋友，是我见过的那个姑娘？像匹小野马，和Pepper有的一拼，你确定能驾驭？”  
“不，只要能和你在一起，我什么都可以放弃！没有人像你一样，你感觉不到我对你⋯”  
话没说完，被Tony用食指和中指堵住了嘴。逆光看不清他的表情，只有无情的声音飘进耳朵。  
“我⋯已经死了。托你的福，我去见了Miara和Howard，告诉他们我爱他们，你让我完成了最遗憾的事。现在，Pete，你也不能让自己遗憾。”  
“我只想⋯永远和你⋯在一起。”泪水顺着Peter脸颊流下，他低下头，用力抓地上散落的沙子，手指颤抖着，连出血了都没有放开。  
“你做的比我想象中更好。Pete，我不该变成你的枷锁，你的人生中已经没有我的位置了，合格的超英永远只向前看，哪怕遍体鳞伤。⋯你的目标不是我。”Tony沉着地劝导。  
没人知道他的心在滴血。  
“好好活着，Pete，你是千万人的希望，带领Avengers保护好我们的家园，我们拼命保护的家园。能做到吗？”Tony又问。  
Peter没有回答，只是旁边的墙壁持续向上出现一个又一个血手印，终于，他站直紧紧抱住了Tony。  
Tony回抱他，在乱翘的发丝上不着痕迹地轻吻。然后迷走神经被击中，他陷入黑甜，全无所觉。  
Peter撑不住两人的体重，抱着Tony狠狠落地，却半点没摔到他。  
他想抚摸Tony的脸，看到手在流血时，又迅速缩了回去。  
肆意端详那人近在咫尺的脸，Peter不自觉地靠近再靠近，差一毫就亲上梦想中的双唇时，他猛地停在那里，泪水一滴滴洒落在Tony脸上。  
“如⋯如你所愿，”牙齿把嘴唇咬破，Peter抬头望天，“我放弃⋯放弃我的愿望！”  
泪水疯狂地涌出眼眶，整个世界都在下雨。Peter捂住胸口，心脏疼得难以呼吸。  
话说出口不过瞬间，他全身的伤口都消失了。Peter冲出去，一刻不待地重新跑去拯救一个又一个骚乱中不知所措的人⋯⋯  
“⋯ter⋯Peter，buddy，醒醒该走了！”Ned焦急的声音传来。  
“啊？我怎么了？”Peter一骨碌站起来。  
“你睡着了，电影都结束了！”Ned指指正放着片尾字幕的屏幕说。  
“这样啊⋯”Peter低下头，“我们走吧！”  
“你睡着太可惜了，都没看见WW多么帅！⋯”Ned搭上他的肩向外走。  
“是吗？比我帅？”Peter边走边笑着问。  
“当然！不信去买票再看一遍！”  
声音渐远，电影字幕终结。  
\------------------------------  
没人记得可乐还在坐椅上，爆米花桶却不见了。  
\------------------------------  
我此生最喜欢的人，可惜注定败给时间。能遇见你，又见到你，让你更优秀，我还有什么理由不满足？欲望如无底深渊，我无法狠心让你坠落，永远。


End file.
